pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP148: Try for the Family Stone!
is the 44th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot As the heroes get lost in a forest (as they continue their path to Sunyshore City), they encounter a Murkrow. The Murkrow flies over, making Brock to believe something bad happens when a Murkrow flies over at night. Ash does not believe it, as the night has not yet come. Suddenly, the earth shakes, as a huge monster appears and the gang runs away. Even if they have ran away, they get swept by a wave. As they wake up, they see a woman, who explains it was an illusion caused by Murkrow's Confuse Ray. After Brock gets stabbed by Croagunk for flirting, the heroes introduce themselves, while the woman is Rhyanna. Brock asks how does she know it was an illusion, so Rhyanna tells them Murkrow is her brother's Pokémon. She explains that she and her brother fought in a battle and one day, Mitchell decided to go train with Murkrow, avoiding her sister and playing pranks on any travelers. She thinks if her Misdreavus were to evolve in Mismagius using the Dusk Stone (which she needs to find), it could be enough to bring joy to her brother so they could apologize to each other. Brock gladly offers help, which makes Rhyanna very happy about it. Team Rocket overhears this story and Jessie decides to get that Dusk Stone and picks some rocks. While Meowth and James tell her those are not Dusk Stones, James pulls out some rods. While Jessie and Meowth doubt that will get them the stones, James explains that it will search for minerals, which should get them the stone they need and begins to search. Meanwhile, the gang came to a shrine, where near it might be some Dusk Stones left. They split up, so Brock asks of Rhyanna to send Misdreavus to search for Dusk Stone as well. When she sends Misdreavus out, it goes immediately to search. Ash and Dawn search for the Stone as well. A Murkrow comes and pecks Piplup, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which electrocutes Murkrow. However, a boy, which Dawn and Ash recognize as Mitchell, comes. Ash and Dawn demand to know why is he pulling pranks, but Mitchell does not want to say. Mitchell tells them his sister does not care about him, but is told that she is looking for a way to make him happy. Jessie and Meowth follow James, whose rods sense some minerals. Though they fall down the cliff, they soon spot a cave and search around it. Meowth believes if they were to find the stone, they could evolve a Misdreavus to Mismagius to keep the boss happy. Though Jessie recalls they need to catch a Misdreavus, they soon encounter one and also Brock and Rhyanna sliding down the cliff. Ash stops Mitchell from running away. Mitchell explains that he wants to find the Dusk Stone before his sister does, as Rhyanna always defeats him in battle. He went to train, but Murkrow got angry and started causing illusions using Confuse Ray. He blames his sister for all the trouble, but Ash and Dawn disagree and respond he should think of Murkrow first, not himself. Hearing this, Mitchell regrets what he did. Brock, Rhyanna and Misdreavus came near the mine, while Team Rocket hides in a bush. Misdreavus is focused upon a rock and upon getting the rock away, they see the Dusk Stone, so Rhyanna hugs Brock, making him blush. Suddenly, the Misdreavus gets caught by Team Rocket. Though Misdreavus struggles to get out, it gets electrocuted. Brock sends Sudowoodo to get Misdreavus, though Meowth pushes a button. Ash, Dawn and Mitchell soon see a giant Pidgey, which comes to Team Rocket. Sudowoodo uses Double Edge to attack the machine, though Meowth releases a giant fan which cancels the attack. Sudowoodo repeats again, but gets swept by Sand Attack from the robot. Meowth releases the wing, which knocks Sudowoodo out, so Brock calls it back. Rhyanna struggles to get the Dusk Stone, but Team Rocket goes up. Ash, Dawn and Mitchell come and see the trouble. Ash sends Staraptor to get Rhyanna and Misdreavus out, so Mitchell sends Murkrow and with some persuasion, Murkrow goes with Staraptor. While Staraptor gets Rhyanna, Murkrow pecks the robot arm, freeing Rhyanna. Murkrow also shatters the glass, which frees Misdreavus. With a Thunderbolt, Pikachu blasts Team Rocket away. Rhyanna and Mitchell apologize to each other and bet that who wins the most battles out of ten gets the Dusk Stone. With that settled, Ash tells Pikachu they need to train for the next Gym Battle. Debuts Character *Mitchell *Rhyanna Pokémon Giratina (illusion) Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Froslass *The plot of this episode may be based on the Belgian opera L'oiseau bleu (The Blue Bird) where two siblings search for the "blue bird of happiness". This reflects the search for the Dusk Stone that would evolve Misdreavus into Mismagius that can perform incantations to make one happy. Both Mitchell and Rhyanna's Japanese names reflect the names of the siblings. *Rhyanna's Pokédex as seen in this episode appears to represent the Ice Blue edition of the Nintendo DS Lite that was released in 2008 (similar to how the Pokédex typically represents the latest released Nintendo handheld system). *The small shrine seen in this episode has a striking resemblance to Celebi's shrine that appeared in the fourth movie. *The episode's title is a reference to the band Sly and the Family Stone. *The preview of the next episode was narrated by both Ash and Dawn. *This was the last new episode to air before the English release of Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. *Near the beginning of the episode, Murkrow's pupil was strikingly similar to a Poké Ball — specifically, the design used on the DS touchscreen's background during a battle in Generation IV games. *The Finnish title of this episode is a reference to Finnish dark comedy series Sisko ja sen veli from 1986, written and directed by Neil Hardwick. *Jessie breaks the fourth wall in this episode. Gallery The illusion is about to stomp on DP148 2.jpg The gang gets swept away DP148 3.jpg James got some rods DP148 4.jpg Team Rocket falls down DP148 5.jpg Brock blushes DP148 6.jpg The Pidgey robot DP148 7.jpg Sudowoodo fails to attack the robot DP148 8.jpg Rhyanna does not let the Stone go DP148 9.jpg The robot flies off DP148 10.jpg Murkrow frees Misdreavus }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Nobutaka Chikahashi Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita